Runaway Stars
by roseiswriting
Summary: Remus asks Sirius to help a young woman unlock her memmories and cope with her disturbing past. But as he continues to care for her, he finds more in himself than he ever thought possible. SBxOC Warning: Lil bit gory


A/N: Hi there! Thank you for taking a peek at this story! Its been in my head for a while that I wanted to write a squib. So I created a character and suddenly it turned into…well, this! :p anyway just so you know I have ignored some vitals within the books. The biggest one I suppose is that Sirius doesn't die, also for the main part this story takes place while Harry and the gang are in 6th year. My advice? Just go with it and try not to be to bothered by some inaccuracies that I promise are not there by mistake. Thanks again! Enjoy!!!

~Rose

Runaway Stars

Lucius stood unnervingly still amongst his fellow death eaters. He could hear the unsteady breathing of his wife next to him. He was sure her thoughts matched his.

Both their minds, glued to the memory of the memory they had received just last night.

'I will find her.'

They were the words that made his wife breakdown in tears, and he, down another shot of whiskey. The burning, never fully satisfying his self hatred.

She slipped out of Lord Voldemort's grasp once. He and his Narcissa knew it would not happen again.

The large wooden doors of the dining room opened swiftly to reveal their master. His snake like eyes scanned the room of his followers. He barred his teeth in an eerie smile as he glided to the head of the table and sat down.

Lucius quickly grabbed Narcissa's hand when he heard her let an almost inaudible dry sob. She quieted herself knowing that any weakness shown in front of their lord would be punishable. The death eaters sat down along the large rectangular dinner table, all still not breathing.

"Good evening ." Voldemort said quietly "Tonight, we will start the final chapter in our victory and control of this world." his smirk seemed to haunt the entire room. "And it shall start with the recapture of a very missed possession of mine."

Lucius felt his wife's hand clench in his, he was sure she felt the same horrible pain in her chest as him. What have they done? How could they ever forgive themselves?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The fireplace let out a few sparks before it exploded in a green blaze. Sirius stood silently in the shadows of a near by corner. He gripped his wand steady toward the flames, ready for anything that came out. A dark figure appeared, stepping slowly out of the space. Sirius wasted no time, he quickly ran out of the corner and shoved the figure up against the wall. He held it there with his forearm, jabbing his wand at it's throat.

"Quick! Who was my favorite broomstick model during our school days?" he asked the figure firmly.

"Winnie Wandsley." A male voice calmly said.

Sirius' face lit up with a cheeky smile. "Well if it isn't Mooney, my bestest mate!"

Remus pushed Sirius off of him with a grunt. "Ya know there really is no reason to pin me to the wall and stab me with a wand while you question me." he said as he massaged his shoulder.

"Remus?! We're not turning into an old man are we?" Sirius mocked.

Remus pouted and crossed his arms stubbornly over his chest. "No."

Sirius laughed "Good, I don't want to put you in St. Mungo's retirement center just yet."

He rolled his eyes. "Oh ha ha."

"Come on, I've got the kettle on in the kitchen." Sirius said leading Remus through the dimly lighted halls.

Remus followed silently, almost immediately going into deep thought of what he was going to say to his oldest friend. When he first set up the meeting, he did have a small idea of a speech. That seemed to go out the window once he flooed through the fireplace. Now he didn't have a clue. Perfect. Just perfect.

"Want some?" Sirius asked holding up a pot of hot tea.

"Oh…uh sure." Remus mumbled, snapping out of his daze. He sat down at the small table in the middle of the kitchen. Sirius sat down across from him passing a cup of tea his way. He stared intently into the cloudy eyes of his friend. He seemed somewhat haggard. Something was bothering him.

"You alright mate?"

Remus sighed "Padfoot, Dumbledore came to me yesterday. He wants me to go on a mission for the order.

"Oh?" Sirius gulped down his tea. "What kind of mission?"

"He believes that Voldemort wants to persuade the werewolves to fight for him. I'm traveling up north to the packs in the mountains. I'm hoping we can get them on our side or at least to not fight at all."

"Oh well that sounds like a marvelous time." Sirius rolled his eyes, but in the back of his head he knew how dangerous it really could be.

Remus smiled and let out a small chuckle. "Well…at least its nothing I haven't dealt with before."

Sirius stared at him now, seeing the worry in his scarred face.

"How's Tonks taking it?" Sirius threw in while closing his eyes and taking a warm swig of tea.

He heard a muffled noise that he knew distinctly to be the sound of Remus choking. He couldn't help but smile a little. Poor Remus was always so shy about his love life, especially to him, and especially about Sirius' cousin. Not that Sirius really minded, he was rather happy for them actually, but Remus didn't need to know that. It was much more fun to catch him off guard and make him stumble all over his words.

"Uh um. She's fine with it I suppose. She's keeping a port key in the house so I'm always a short trip away if something goes wrong." He blurted out the words so fast that Sirius almost didn't catch them all. He refrained from laughing hysterically and simply smiled at his friend.

But that soon disappeared once he saw that Remus was still unnerved. He put his cup down.

"So what exactly is the problem then?" He finally asked after a long pause.

Remus sat there looking down at the cup in his hands, it was now or never.

"Do you remember Lyra, Sirius?" he asked looking up at him.

One memory came to Sirius' mind, and it wasn't a pleasant one. The images of that Christmas eve's night came flooding in.

A bloody and battered girl coming through his fireplace in the arms of a panicked Severus Snape; A frozen group of Weasleys gazing in horror.; Remus acting first, ripping every object from the dinner table, letting all food, dishes, and silverware smash on the floor; Snape carrying her in, screaming to get the children out; Her lying on the table barely clothed, almost every inch of her body covered in a pattern of horrible scars; her pale face and matted yellow hair, both covered in caked on and fresh blood as she lie there unconscious or dead; Snape whispering an incantation over her; and finally her dark blue eyes snapping open and wide as a blood curdling scream wrenches out of her. He left the room then, closing the door behind him, he had to. In all his years, even while in prison, he had never experienced such a wave of remorse and terror than when he heard that young woman scream….

Sirius was brought back to reality by Remus' anticipating stare.

"Only from when she was first brought here, when Snape removed that curse she was under and stopped her bleeding. Afterwards Dumbledore came to take her, he seemed really….frantic about the whole thing, it wasn't like him. We all asked questions but he and Snape wouldn't budge. In the end, all we found out was that her name was Lyra and she had been Voldemort's prisoner for almost two years. Then he took her and none of us have seen her since." Sirius said, going over the night in his head. "What does that have to do with anything?"

Remus lifted his cup and took another gulp before sighing, "She's been with me." he said staring down at the table.

Sirius lifted an eyebrow and crossed his arms. "How long?"

"Two days after that night." Remus stated

"Mooney, that was months ago!"

"Yes, I know. Its been an experience."

"Well, you could've mentioned something about it don't you think? I mean that's a long time to go on living with a girl everyone wants to know about."

"That's that exact reason I was told not to say anything!"

"Wait, what?"

"Dumbledore doesn't want all of us to know about her just yet, he said we have to let her take one person in at a time first."

"What does that mean? Why would he want to do that?"

Remus sighed, putting his elbows on the table and lacing his rough fingers. "Lyra wasn't exactly a normal prisoner of You Know Who. In fact she was one of a kind." Sirius' brow furrowed, not understanding. So Remus continued, "Most of them are captured for information or to blackmail others, also they are almost always killed or cursed beyond consciousness. But Lyra….Lyra was taken and kept by You Know Who for much crueler intentions…."

Sirius sat quietly for a moment, "But what…." he began but was cut off.

"Think about the most disgusting and disgraceful thing a man could do to a woman besides killing her, Padfoot." Remus snapped, trying to convey it all without having to say it.

Sirius could only think of one thing and he suddenly felt sick. His eyes were wide and his mouth was agape.

"You can't mean he's been…

"Yes Sirius, he raped and tortured that girl for two years." Remus closed his eyes and put his head in his hands. He absolutely hated thinking about what happened to Lyra. She was sweet and nice, it was too much to swallow.

Sirius crossed his arms tighter, his veins clearly visible under his skin. His eyes were lit with anger. "That's sick…..barbaric…it's….it's-"

"It's bloody evil, that's what it is!" Remus shouted as he slammed his fist on the table, making both their empty cups jump.

Sirius stared at his friend intently, he rarely saw Mooney lose his temper outside of his wolf cycle and though he would never admit it, it unnerved him.

"Well…at least she's with you now." Sirius added, trying to lift Remus' mood. And his own.

Remus glanced up at him, seemingly relieved of his anger, but he didn't smile.

"Yes. I must say I am quite relieved she isn't within his grasp, but I wish I could say for sure that it will stay that way…" He looked down at the table again.

"What do you mean? Is he after her?"

Remus nodded "Now more than ever, according to Severus."

Sirius looked troubled "But why? Is it just to do what he has been doing or is it something more?"

"I'm not sure, it is possible that besides doing that, he also wants something from her, something only she has."

"And what exactly does she have?"

Remus looked him in the eye now, "Well you see, Lyra can't use a wand. Which means according to the Ministry, she would be technically considered a squib."

Sirius was really confused now "So what in Merlin's name would he want to take from a girl who is basically a muggle?!"

Remus smiled a little "Trust me Lyra is far from being a muggle. You'll see what I mean when you meet her."

Sirius took his and Remus' cups and went over to the sink, he then caught with Remus' words.

"Wait. When I meet her? I thought you said Dumbledore did-"

"That's just it, she won't open up to me, so he thinks it will help her if she meets you."

There was a long pause as Sirius leaned up against the sink staring at Remus "I'm sorry I'm lost in the woods here, why would that help exactly?"

Remus rolled his eyes "Oh come on Sirius, you can't be that thick! Think about it! Who else in the order has the experience of being locked up unfairly?"

Sirius averted his eyes to the wall trying not think of the years he lost. "Yeah, but I have no experience dealing with something like….her imprisonment…"

Remus got up to stand in front of his friend, forcing Sirius to look at him.

"You honestly think that matters? I'm simply saying that you may know what she has been through a little better than me and Dumbledore just wants to see if she will open up about it to anyone."

Sirius uncrossed his arms, putting them on either side of him against the sink. "Why does he want her to open up so badly?"

"Well, reason one is because its unhealthy to keep all that pain and torment bottled up inside. You would know that." Sirius nodded, more to himself than Remus. "And reason two is because of all the information it could give us."

"Information?"

"Sirius." Remus said looking him dead in the eye. "Think about what he has done to her, and only to her. Like it or not, she has been the closest person to You Know Who since he has returned. Think all she has seen and knows! How many meeting places she can locate and conversations she can confirm. Except its all been trapped by him, inside her mind and there's a key to get them out, she just needs help finding it."

Sirius stared at the wall in thought. It was a lot to take in. More than he expected from Remus' visit, but he had to admit, he wanted to help. There was nothing to do in this house unless people were over and that was becoming rarer and rarer as school was in session. He felt useles and forgotten at times. Plus he wanted to see these powers Remus spoke of that apparently this "squib" had. Who knows, could be fun.

Sirius turned toward Remus with a smile "Alright, so what's the plan?"

Remus smiled "She stays here in one of the spare rooms, just until I get back from the mission. I'll be owling you and her about any updates on the trip and I expect Dumbledore will also be in touch."

Sirius pushed off the sink and face him more fully "Alright, sounds reasonable, when are you bringing her?"

"Tomorrow around twelve alright?"

"Yeah that's fine."

"Great, we shall see you then."

Remus adjusted his robes, feeling much better about everything. Sirius walked him to the fire place.

"So is there anything I should know before you bring her over?"

"Yes there is actually. She may have been held captive for two years, but she's still a lady. Clean up a little!"

Sirius chuckled and shoved his hands in his pockets. "Right. Right. Anything else mum?" He joked

"Yes. One more thing…"

"What's that?

"Thank you."

Sirius smiled "Anything for my poor decrepit aging werewolf."

"Again. Ha ha."

With that said, Remus' called out to the flames and was gone.

Sirius smiled after him then looked around the room with a sigh. He had some work to do.

A/N: Phew! That was a lot of talking, but don't worry, it's just the beginning. Working on new chapter now so it wont take too long. Thanks for reading and please review!!!!

~Rose


End file.
